


I remember

by Doupi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn a perdu la mémoire. Elle va se souvenir petit à petit de son petit ami grâce à quelques caractéristiques précises. Heureusement que Rachel est là pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Après avoir retrouvé la mémoire, il ne restera à Quinn qu'à reconquérir le petit ami en question. Facile, non ? Compagnon de ma fic Quand le destin vous frappe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I remember ... your eyes

Je suis assise seule, attendant d’être libérée de ce lit d’hôpital. J’apprécie les quelques minutes de calme dans la tempête qui se précipite autour de moi depuis ce matin. Il y a tant de choses à absorber, à redécouvrir, à réapprendre. 

Je m’appelle Quinn Fabray. Tout ce dont je me souviens dans ma vie jusqu’à présent n’est qu’un mensonge. Enfin, presque tout. J’ai bien été cheerleader, j’ai été dans une relation avec Finn puis Puck et Sam aussi. Pas tous en même temps bien entendu, enfin sauf une courte phase avec Finn et Puck. Et il y a eu Beth aussi et l’intimidation de Rachel. Et aussi, … En fait quand j’y pense, la seule chose différente est un peu surréaliste mais peut-être devrais-je commencer par le début. C’est toujours comme cela que l’on fait dans les histoires non ?

Mon histoire commence classiquement. Il y a trois jours, en début de matinée, je me promenai dans les couloirs de l’école. C’est tout ce dont je me souviens ou du moins, c’est le cas pour le moment. 

Narrateur POV  
Quinn se hâte de sortir de sa classe et se dirige vers son casier. Elle est en retard, merci son professeur de l’avoir retenue pour la féliciter encore et encore. Quinn s’en fiche pourtant de ce genre de discours mais cette fois, son esprit était assez occupé par le problème Finchel. Finchel, c’est ainsi que Quinn avait surnommé Rachel et Finn. Un de ses traits de génie si vous lui demandiez son avis. 

Mais revenons au problème Finchel tandis que Quinn bouscule étudiants et sacs pour se frayer un chemin plus rapidement dans la cohue. On la laisse encore passer et ils s’écartent tous comme la mer Rouge la plupart du temps mais Quinn n’a pas le temps d’attendre qu’ils le fassent. Elle doit trouver Rachel. 

Quinn sait que son amie a besoin d’elle, qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Elle se doute que Finn a dû encore dépasser les bornes ou oublier quelque chose. La blonde l’a vu dans le regard de son amie. La déception, la colère qui prenaient le pas sur la douceur habituelle des yeux chocolat. Quinn ne sait pas encore quoi mais elle va l’apprendre. Elle va s’assurer qu’il paye ! 

Mais pour une fois, Finn l’a devancée au casier de son amie. Quinn blâme son professeur de littérature, elle n’a pas besoin d’entendre qu’elle est la meilleure de sa classe, elle le sait. La blonde choisit d’approcher doucement pour prendre la température. La conversation est animée. Finn est déjà rouge et les murmures sont précipités et un peu hachés. 

Soudain, ils atteignent un point de non-retour. Finn se met à crier, se penchant menaçant vers sa petite amie. Quinn se fiche de savoir ce qui se dit, elle fonce pour s’interposer. Ecartant les élèves avides de spectacle, elle essaye de se rendre jusqu’au couple. Rachel blanchit de minute en minute, visiblement mal à l’aise et prenant très à cœur les paroles de Finn. Quinn ne peut pas laisser faire ça. 

Elle se précipite, déchainant encore plus d’énergie pour traverser et repousser les spectateurs. Presque au ralenti, elle voit la main de Finn s’élever. Il va frapper Rachel. L’urgence lui donne la décharge d’adrénaline nécessaire pour sauter entre le couple. Elle pousse Rachel derrière elle pile à l’instant où la main gigantesque de Finn s’abat. 

Déjà chancelante, elle ne parvient pas à garder son équilibre et la lourde frappe l’envoie tournoyer dans les casiers. Sa tête heurte le métal des casiers avec un craquement significatif. Quinn s’effondre sur le sol, incapable de rester debout, trop profondément sonnée. Ses yeux se ferment, l’entourant d’obscurité. 

— Quinn !  
Le cri de surprise de Rachel se transforme en un cri d’horreur quand elle voit la blonde étendue sur le sol. Elle se précipite, faisant attention à ne pas bouger son amie. Sa voix perd de sa confiance lorsque la petite brune découvre le sang qui parsème déjà les cheveux blonds. 

— Une ambulance, vite !  
Ce sont les derniers mots que Quinn entend avant que son cerveau ne renonce. 

I remember your eyes.  
Quinn POV  
J’ouvre les yeux sur un monde bizarre. Le plafond est blanc et loin. Des silhouettes s’agitent tout autour de moi. Le bruit, le mouvement, tout est trop fort. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ici. Mon cerveau ne peut me fournir une explication. J’ai peur. Je ferme mes paupières, essayant de me protéger contre cet assaut de lumière, de bruit. Un chuchotement à côté de mon lit me parvient. Je ne reconnais pas la voix. Je ne comprends pas les mots, je n’essaie pas. Le lit bouge comme si l’on s’appuyait dessus et une main caresse mon visage. 

Je me surprends à aimer ça. Cette main que je ne connais pas me calme. Je me sens à nouveau en sécurité. Je peux ouvrir les yeux. Ma vision est floue pour le moment, peu adaptée comme si je venais de me réveiller d’un long sommeil. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de discerner quelque chose. 

Je vois son visage qui se penche vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Deux orbes brunes me fixent avec amour. Un frisson démarre à la base de ma colonne vertébrale et remonte propageant une certaine chaleur. Je connais ce regard. 

Fermant les yeux, j’essaie de me rappeler quelque chose, quelqu’un. Mon esprit est vide, vierge. Un nom est chuchoté à mon oreille. Il me semble si familier. Il doit être le mien. Je m’appelle Quinn, Quinn Fabray. Des images me reviennent, me frappant comme autant de petites balles, transperçant mes défenses. Mon corps se tend, mon esprit tente de faire le tri dans ce fouillis de souvenirs. Un simple contact sur ma main me fait revenir à l’instant présent. 

Abandonnant mon mal de tête, je me tourne vers ce toucher, cette main qui a rejoint la mienne sur le lit. Distraitement, je note les draps blancs et ma main pâle emprisonnée dans une autre plus petite. Je remonte les yeux, encore incapable d’avoir une vision normale. Elle est là, parlant aux autres occupants de la salle, les chassant. Ses yeux étincellent, brillent d’une émotion à l’autre. Je me surprends à vouloir m’y perdre. 

Mais qui est-elle ? Pourquoi tient-elle ma main ? Je me torture pour trouver une réponse à ces questions pendant que la salle se vide. Je veux la remercier d’éloigner tous ces gens mais ma voix est rauque, ma gorge sèche. Je ne peux articuler un son. Elle tourne ses beaux yeux vers moi et comprend immédiatement ce qui se passe. Sans un mot, elle m’aide à me redresser, passant si proche de moi que je surprends mon cœur qui s’accélère. 

Une fois sûre que je suis bien installée, elle me tend un verre d’eau et m’aide à boire, ne lâchant jamais complètement sa prise. Voilà le temps de faire une petite inspection sur moi-même. Je ne ressens plus de douleurs. Tout mon corps semble être en forme, ce qui me complique la tâche pour comprendre ce que je fais ici, dans une chambre d’hôpital. 

Les minutes passent et elle reste à mes côtés, observant le moindre de mes gestes, attrapant le plus petit regard. Je suis confuse mais chaque fois que je sens ses yeux parcourir mon corps, une foule de désirs s’emparent de moi. Elle glisse comme une plume sur ma peau, l’enflammant aussi facilement qu’un briquet une feuille de papier. 

— Qui es-tu ? demandé-je la voix toujours rauque.  
Une expression de tristesse passe sur ses traits et son front se fronce dans l’inquiétude. Elle soupire légèrement, expirant l’air qu’elle venait de prendre. Elle hésite quelques secondes avant d’avancer la main à nouveau et de reprendre la mienne. Je ne m’étais même pas rendue compte qu’elle m’avait lâchée. 

—Je suis Rachel, se présente-t-elle enfin, Rachel Berry, te souviens-tu de quelque chose ?  
Oui, non, une impression, peut-être. Comment répondre à cette question ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ferme les yeux cherchant un souvenir sur lequel me rapprocher. Il ne se fait pas désirer, apparaissant flou dans mon esprit. C’est un visage, je me concentre pour le pousser à devenir plus net. Je ne demande qu’un petit détail. 

— Je me souviens d’un regard, commencé-je.  
J’ouvre les yeux à nouveau mais mon expression reste vague, fixant le mur en face de moi. Je peux dire qu’elle est suspendue à chacun de mes mots. 

— Brun, parfois doré, poursuivis-je, il y a des petites étincelles d’or à l’intérieur comme des mini étoiles. Cela doit être un garçon que j’aime, n’est-ce pas ?  
Ma voix s’éteint à la fin de ma phrase. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir l’entendre confirmer. Sa main serre la mienne, me communiquant une vague de confiance. 

—Ce sont surement les yeux de quelqu’un que tu aimes, me rassure-t-elle d’une voix douce, te souviens-tu de plus ?  
Je ne peux que hocher la tête négativement, je ne suis même pas sûre de mon propre nom. Il y a bien des flashs qui me reviennent mais rien d’assez précis ou qui ne passe pas trop vite pour que je puisse m’y accrocher et en comprendre le sens. Je me souviens de surnoms méchants, de boissons que l’on jette mais cela doit être mon imagination, non ? On ne jette pas sa boisson sur ses amis. 

Elle commence alors à me raconter une histoire. L’histoire de Quinn Fabray, une cheerleader qui va à McKinley et qui avait l’habitude de terroriser le monde entier jusqu’à ce qu’elle tombe amoureuse. Elle reste vague sur la personne et je me demande une seconde si Rachel, c’est son nom après tout, n’a pas un jour voulu sortir avec ce garçon. Le silence règne quelques minutes après son explication.

—Pourquoi n’est-il pas là alors ? Ce garçon que tu as décrit si magnifiquement pourquoi n’est-il pas ici ? Est-ce qu’il est …  
Je ne peux continuer ma pensée, essayant de faire passer mon message avec mes yeux. Elle comprend. Soupirant tristement, elle détourne son regard du mien essuyant distraitement quelques larmes. 

—Il va bien … L’important est que tu retrouves la mémoire, d’accord ?  
Son ton est suppliant, tant que cela me fait peur. Y a-t-il encore beaucoup de choses que j’ignore ? J’accepte facilement. Elle se lève et me dit qu’elle va revenir rapidement avec un médecin et qu’après nous sortirons.


	2. your skin

Quinn était un peu confuse en sortant de l'hôpital. L'endroit lui semblait plus lumineux, bien plus que dans son souvenir. Elle hésita une seconde. Lima était-elle vraiment si éblouissante à midi ? Non, Quinn conclut que cela n'était que le résultat d'un sommeil prolongé et de néons agressifs. Ses yeux n'étaient plus habitués. Voilà l'explication. 

Rachel se tenait à côté d'elle et surveilla le moindre de ses gestes, comme si elle était prête à la rattraper à tout moment. Quinn ne doutait pas que Rachel essayerait au moins mais qu'au vu de sa petite taille, elle n'était pas sûre du résultat. Au moins, quelqu'un amortirait ma chute, pensa-t-elle en souriant. 

Incertaine, Rachel lui rendit son sourire. Celui de Quinn s'épanouit un peu plus. Elle ne se moquait pas de son amie mais de la voir si peu sûre d'elle, changeait de leurs habitudes. En temps normal, c'était Quinn qui ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire. 

\- C'est lumineux, remarqua-t-elle à haute voix.   
La bouche de Rachel s'ouvrit, prête à fournir assistance, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Mais Quinn la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse proposer une solution :

\- ça fait du bien, rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce en regardant autour d'elle.  
Elle respira un grand coup, profitant de l'air qui s'engouffrait dans ses poumons. C'était une sensation qui lui avait manqué. Quinn fit quelques pas, inspirant les odeurs d'arbre coupé, d'herbe tondue et celle inimitable de la ville, mélange de goudron, de gaz d'échappement et du stress des gens qui la parcouraient. 

\- Ta voiture est par là, assura Rachel en montrant une direction, je peux conduire si tu veux.   
Quinn fronça les sourcils et se demanda comment sa voiture était arrivée jusqu'ici. Ses pensées devaient se refléter sur son visage parce que Rachel ajouta précipitamment :  
\- C'est Sam qui l'a conduite ici. On ne savait pas si tu en aurais besoin en sortant ou pas et comme je n'ai pas de voiture, on s'est dit que je pouvais éventuellement la conduire pour toi aussi. Je sais que c'est présomptueux de notre part et que ...

\- Rachel, stop, sourit Quinn en posant une main sur la bouche trop énergique de son amie.   
Elle ne manqua pas l'étincelle d'amusement qui passa dans les yeux bruns juste avant qu'une langue vienne effleurer sa paume. Quinn recula précipitamment en jurant tandis que Rachel s'écroulait de rire.

\- Oh, tu aurais dû voir ton visage, ricana-t-elle entre deux rires.  
Elle essuya les larmes de ses yeux et fixa Quinn qui la regardait les bras croisés, visiblement contrariée.   
\- Désolée, s'excusa Rachel.

Quinn la détailla quelques secondes encore, cherchant visiblement quelque chose dans ses yeux, son regard, sa posture. Surement il y avait un indice pour expliquer le soulagement qui l'avait envahie quelques secondes plus tôt. Le contact d'une langue sur sa peau lui semblait étrangement familier. Très familier. 

Chassant cette impression et les souvenirs qu'elle ramenait, Quinn tendit les clés à Rachel et se laissa guider en silence jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées tellement longtemps que ce n'est qu'à l'instant où Rachel lâcha son bras pour ouvrir les portières que Quinn se rendit compte du bien être que lui procurait ce contact et cette proximité entre elles. Rachel lui ouvrit la porte et attendit à côté d'elle qu'elle monte en sécurité sur le siège passager. Quinn trouva l'attention touchante. Sans réfléchir, elle agrippa le poignet de la diva, juste avant que cette dernière ne referme la porte et leva la tête pour lui adresser un sourire sincère. 

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.  
Un sourire s'épanouit encore plus sur les lèvres de Rachel mais elle ne répondit pas. Acceptant le remerciement avec un simple hochement de tête, elle semblait savoir pour quoi Quinn la remerciait. Claquant enfin la porte, Quinn vit Rachel faire le tour de la voiture en courant et s'installer sur le siège du conducteur. Confiante, elle ferma les yeux. Peu importe où Rachel l'emmènerait, Quinn ne s'inquiétait pas. Mais Rachel ne démarra pas tout de suite, elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Elle attendit, cherchant une destination. Elles pouvaient retourner chez Quinn, aller à l'école et même chez Rachel. 

\- Quinn, où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle gentiment, les yeux toujours fixés sur la route devant eux. Les clés étaient déjà dans le contact et il n'y avait plus qu'à démarrer.   
\- Je me souviens de sa peau, murmura Quinn en rouvrant les yeux, elle est si douce. Je me souviens que je ne pouvais pas arrêter de la toucher, de vouloir la sentir sous mes doigts. Elle me fascinait, si souple. C'était comme caresser la peau d'un bébé. Il doit se raser surement et il est bronzé légèrement. Comme un surfeur peut-être ? 

Les derniers mots étaient lacés d'incertitude. Rachel savait de quoi Quinn parlait. Elle se souvenait aussi des conseils du médecin qui leur avait dit de ne pas raconter à Quinn ce dont elle ne se souvenait plus. Il fallait que Quinn fasse l'effort et se remémore par elle-même. Cela coûtait à Rachel de ne rien dire mais elle savait que la guérison de Quinn dépendait d'elle-même et pas de ce qu'on lui raconterait. 

-Te souviens-tu d'autre chose ? Demanda-t-elle intéressée.   
Elle ne voulait pas pousser Quinn mais le besoin de savoir était plus fort. Quinn s'interrompit deux secondes et prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle finit par secouer la tête, désespérée.

\- Non, rien d'autre, soupira-t-elle déçue.   
Quinn n'appréciait pas de recevoir ainsi ses souvenirs au compte-gouttes. C'était comme un gigantesque puzzle qu'elle devait reconstituer. Elle avait une idée de la silhouette et des détails, trop petits pour lui permettre de retrouver la personne, s'accumulaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient relâchés par son esprit. Elle avait presque envie de se taper la tête contre une vitre ou quelque chose d'autre si ça pouvait accélérer les choses. Quinn était tellement frustrée qu'elle ne remarqua pas le démarrage de la voiture et le trajet, court, qui les avait menées à un petit parc. 

Sans savoir pourquoi, cet endroit éveilla des sensations de bien-être dans son esprit. Quinn sortit de la voiture sous le regard attentif de Rachel et fit quelques pas. Elle trouva un chemin et entreprit de le suivre. Elle marchait automatiquement, pas consciente de Rachel qui s'était dépêchée de fermer la voiture et de la rattraper. 

Soudain, Quinn s'arrêta. L'endroit, un embranchement entre plusieurs chemins, la fit hésiter une seconde. Elle observa son environnement et découvrit une statue. Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle devait en faire le tour et poursuivre dans le petit bois derrière. C'était ancré dans son corps, quelque part dans sa mémoire défaillante. Même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait, Quinn s'avança et fit le tour du bloc de béton. 

Une mince trouée avait été réalisée derrière, sans doute à force de se frayer un passage. Quinn s'y engagea, ayant maintenant le sentiment que ceci était important. Elle n'entendit pas Rachel jurer derrière elle, trop concentrée sur une silhouette invisible qui marchait devant elle. Elle était venue ici avec Lui ! 

Surement, elle allait trouver de nouveaux indices au bout de ce chemin. La piste déboucha enfin sur une petite clairière. Un arbre poussait au milieu, grand et majestueux. Quinn revit des pique-niques à l'ombre de ses branches protectrices. Un sentiment de paix l'envahit immédiatement. Elle se souvenait de rouler dans l'herbe avec Lui. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. L'impression de ne faire qu'un. Les caresses, douces et furtives de doigts sur sa propre peau. Elle en frissonna. 

L'image commença à se préciser dans son esprit, devenant de plus en plus nette au fur et à mesure que le souvenir se déroulait dans ses pensées. La silhouette prenait de plus en plus corps. Elle se souvenait de cette peau bronzée et souple. Le bruit d'un craquement brisa sa concentration et fit voler en éclat le puzzle. Elle faillit grogner de désespoir mais l'apparition lui coupa le souffle. Si elle s'attendait à ça ...


	3. My love

Un énorme chien déboula dans la clairière. Noir comme la nuit, il était un mélange de races avec une grâce que seuls peuvent avoir les chiens aimés. Il est à coup sûr chéri dans sa famille. Sa queue battit tandis qu’il se précipita vers moi. Je combattis pendant quelques secondes l’envie de courir mais la présence de Rachel derrière moi me fit réagir très différemment. 

Sans réfléchir, je tendis mon bras et la ramenai contre mon dos, ne tenant pas compte de ses protestations ou de sa surprise. Le chien s’arrêta à quelques pas et pencha la tête, indiquant je suppose qu’il ne comprenait pas notre comportement étrange. Derrière moi, j’entendis le rire discret de Rachel. Son corps trembla contre le mien tandis qu’elle tentait de se retenir. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Le chien ne semblait pas agressif mais il ne nous connaissait pas. Je préférai prendre des précautions.

—Quinn, chuchota Rachel sur le ton de la confidence, c’est Broadway, mon chien.   
Je roulai des yeux à cette dernière précision. Avec juste son nom, j’aurai pu le deviner. Quelle autre famille appellerait son chien ainsi ? Je me détendis, observant plus attentivement l’animal. Quelque chose en lui éveilla un souvenir flou et partiel. 

—Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ? demandai-je à Rachel en me tournant à moitié vers elle.   
—Je pense qu’il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n’es pas à sa hauteur, expliqua-t-elle sérieusement, vous avez un rituel compliqué de bienvenue.   
Le sourire dans ses yeux contredisait son visage sérieux. Il y avait quelque chose qu’elle ne me disait pas. J’attendis certaine qu’elle allait continuer mais elle se contenta de secouer la tête avant de me proposer :

—Pourquoi n’essaies-tu pas par toi-même ?  
Il y avait un piège, c’était certain mais j’étais confiante dans le fait que Rachel ne me laisserait pas être blessée à côté d’elle. C’était une certitude que je ne pouvais pas effacer de mon esprit. Même si je n’avais aucune idée des expériences sur lesquelles je me basais pour en avoir fait une telle pensée. Sans un mot, le regard rivé sur Broadway, je m’agenouillais dans l’herbe. Il y eut un flou noir et puis une énorme langue râpeuse entreprit d’atteindre chaque centimètre de ma peau disponible. 

Je m’écroulai à la fois sous la masse de Broadway et de rire sur le sol. Nous roulâmes quelques minutes avant que je n’arrivai à l’écarter de mon visage. Je fixai Rachel d’un regard meurtrier feignant la colère.   
—Le médecin m’a dit de ne plus rien te dire, se justifia-t-elle avant d’ajouter précipitamment, Tu dois faire tes propres expériences et …  
Le reste de sa phrase fut noyé dans le cri qu’elle poussa quand je me jetai sur elle pour la chatouiller. Je l’emmenai au sol et nous roulâmes quelques minutes entourées par Broadway qui bondissait excité par toute cette agitation. Nous finîmes par nous arrêter au bout de quelques minutes, toutes les deux à bout de souffle et toujours en proie à notre hilarité. 

Son corps s’appuya contre le mien et je trouvai la position curieusement confortable. La tenir dans mes bras me donna confiance et protection. Je ne me souvins pas avoir déjà ressenti pareille sensation avant. C’était comme si le monde ne pouvait plus m’atteindre. C’est comme cela que l’on doit se sentir, pensai-je en moi-même, quand on aime une personne. Nos yeux se croisèrent et elle lut toutes mes incertitudes et toutes mes questions. 

Le reste de l’après-midi fut bizarre et tendu. Ses pères m’accueillirent froidement lorsque nous ramenâmes Broadway. Rachel s’en excusa pendant des heures. Quelque chose me disait qu’ils avaient raison d’être si méfiant à mon égard. Pourtant plus les heures passèrent et plus je sentis ce sentiment grandir à l’intérieur de moi. Si elle le vit, elle n’en dit rien et proposa que je passe la nuit chez elle. Désireuse de voir ce que ça faisait de dormir à côté d’elle, j’acceptai.

La lune commença à monter dans le ciel loin au-dessus de moi. C’était bizarre de l’apercevoir ainsi à travers le velux du toit. Il faisait encore clair pourtant mais elle se découpait parfaitement dans le ciel bleu. C’était apaisant. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi le lit se trouvait ici en-dessous. En pleine nuit, les étoiles devaient être magnifiques à observer. 

Un sentiment de familiarité m’avait envahie dès l’entrée de la chambre. Mais ici, couchée sur son lit en attendant que Rachel revienne, c’était plus fort. Comme si j’avais fait cela de nombreuses fois. Je fermai les yeux, cherchant à me rappeler à quelles occasions mais sans y parvenir. Les émotions que cela provoquait en moi étaient plutôt curieuses. 

Avant que je ne puisse m’interroger plus, Rachel fit son entrée. Elle me sourit brillamment. Elle s’était changée aussi et semblait prête à dormir. Elle hésita puis contourna le lit et se coucha à côté de moi. Elle me sourit encore une fois avant de constater.  
—Tu sais, c’est toi qui m’a conseillée de laisser cette vue comme ça, expliqua-t-elle en montrant la lune, j’avais mis un rideau parce que j’étais dérangée par la luminosité mais je me suis habituée depuis.

Je souris timidement, pas certaine de savoir si je devais présenter des excuses ou pas. La manière dont elle l’a dit me fit penser que je l’ai forcée à le faire. Cette idée m’amusa au plus haut point. Je choisis une approche différente aux excuses.   
—J’aime beaucoup les étoiles, commentai-je.

C’était presque un flirt sans l’avouer. J’avais abandonné toute prétention à chercher mon mystérieux prétendant. Il avait eu toute la journée pour se présenter et même plus. Sans signe de vie de lui, je prenais ce que j’avais sous la main … Littéralement. Son sourire rivalisa en éclat avec le ciel. Ses yeux écarquillés laissèrent passer toute la joie qu’elle ressentait de me l’entendre dire. Sa propre voix dans ma tête me rappela l’importance d’une bonne métaphore et le compliment à moitié caché dans ma phrase m’apparut clairement. Je ne dis rien d’autre. Nos regards l’exprimèrent pour nous. Le sien, chaleureux, accueillant m’invita à en dire plus, à aller au bout de ma pensée mais j’étais bien trop expérimentée pour me laisser avoir et dévoiler tout mon jeu maintenant. 

Sa bouche s’ouvrit comme si elle allait demander quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Au lieu de cela, elle éteignit la lumière de son côté et se tourna vers moi. Je sentais son regard me détailler dans l’obscurité. Je repris ma propre observation de la vue au-dessus de moi. La lune avait bougé et maintenant, on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles éclairer doucement le ciel. Un spectacle à couper le souffle. 

Mon cœur s’est apaisé comme si une vague lavait toute inquiétude qui aurait pu me rester après cette journée avec elle. Une certitude grandit en moi mais je fus bien en peine de dire laquelle. Je savais juste que c’était important. Elle a brisé la glace qui me séparait de mes souvenirs. Je les sentis affleurer à la limite de ma conscience, pas encore tout à fait disponibles mais bien présents malgré tout. Demain serait un autre jour.


	4. who you love

Quinn POV  
Première journée de retour à l’école. Première séance de torture. Mon esprit vagabondait plutôt autour de Rachel. De sa personnalité. De son corps parfait. Des sentiments que j’avais pour elle. Que j’ai pour elle. Qu’arrivera-t-il maintenant ? Et demain ? Et dans trois ans ? Je souhaiterai pouvoir me souvenir de tout. Pourtant quelque chose me soufflait désespérément que je n’avais pas encore toutes les données. 

J’avais beaucoup appris sur moi-même et sur Rachel pendant ces quelques jours. Ensemble ou séparées, je me suis rendue compte de la place qu’elle prenait dans ma vie. C’était frustrant, effrayant. Et si les gens parlaient de nous ? Voyaient-ils les regards que je lui lançais parfois ? C’était pire qu’une drogue. Je ne pouvais arrêter de chercher sa présence, son essence, elle. J’avais besoin d’elle pour respirer et passer à travers ma journée. 

Ne pas se souvenir était plus que terrifiant. Beaucoup vous regardait et attendait que vous réagissiez d’une certaine manière et seul le vide vous indiquait laquelle. J’ai commis pas mal d’erreurs, eu des comportements que l’ancienne Quinn n’aurait pas eus. Et pourtant ? Je n’ai toujours pas trouvé le courage de lui avouer que je l’aimais, que j’avais des sentiments profonds pour elle. Dormir à côté d’elle fut l’expérience la plus marquante de ma vie. La paix, le calme apaisait mes désirs inassouvis et je me sentais en accord avec moi-même. Elle révélait une autre partie de moi, un meilleur moi. 

Des gens, des chuchotements, des regards et des gestes éloquents, voilà ce qui m’avait accompagnée ce matin-là. J’aurai dû me douter. Avoir une sorte d’avertissement. Comprendre que tout ceci était trop parfait. La peur était l’émotion que je voyais le plus souvent dans les yeux de ceux qui m’entourent. C’était perturbant. J’essayais de ne pas y prêter attention. Comportements mielleux des professeurs, dispenses, appréciations et compliments me glissaient dessus comme une goutte d’eau sur une vitre. Je tentai de ne pas montrer l’impact, la trace que ces actions laissaient sur moi. C’était une métamorphose à nouveau. 

D’ouverte d’esprit, je suis redevenue la Quinn cachant derrière une armure imparable ses plus sombres secrets. Un sourire de loin, un pouce levé et sa silhouette qui s’éloignait au bout du couloir furent tout ce que je perçus d’elle au matin. Son corps coincé entre celui de Puck et l’immensité de Finn était trop masqué pour que je le remarque facilement à midi. J’avais manqué sa présence toute la journée et maintenant, un certain rebond dans ma démarche, je me dirigeai vers l’endroit où je savais que je pourrais la retrouver. Le seul endroit où j’étais certaine de pouvoir la croiser à coup sûr. La seule chose qui avait illuminé ma journée et m’avait permis de passer à travers : Glee. 

J’avais bien ce curieux pressentiment au fond de mon estomac mais je l’attribuais plutôt au stress de ma future performance. Si je ne pouvais le dire avec mes mots, j’allais simplement les lui chanter. Mes propres paroles, écrites avec un soin particulier, résonnaient dans mon esprit : échos des battements de mon cœur qui rythmait avec perfection leur cadence. Mais il y avait toujours Finn, il rôdait autour de Rachel prenant n’importe quel prétexte pour proposer son aide, marcher avec elle ou s’asseoir à son côté. La jalousie brûlait de son venin mes veines mais je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire. 

De grands et profonds yeux chocolat se fixèrent sur moi à la minute où je passai la porte. Je lui souris, légèrement crispée. Intérieurement, j’étais à la fois soulagée et terrorisée de la voir assise là dans cette petite jupe à carreaux. Elle me sourit à son tour et se détourna pour reprendre sa conversation chuchotée avec Kurt. Lui aussi me regardait mais ses yeux n’étaient pas bienveillants. J’eus l’impression d’avoir échoué à un test dont j’ignorais l’existence. 

Je m’assis derrière. De là je pouvais observer sans être observée, un vieux truc que je ressortais à l’occasion, sans doute un vestige de mon esprit paranoïaque. J’attendis, repassant mentalement à travers ma chanson plusieurs fois. La salle se remplit rapidement, bien trop vite à mon goût. Je laissai l’heure s’écouler sans trouver le courage de lever la main pour demander la parole. C’était trop … trop à mettre en jeu. Je ne voulais pas perdre et quelque chose me disait que ça serait le cas. 

Il ne restait qu’une ou deux minutes et le silence se fit soudain dans la salle. Tout le monde semblait réfléchir ou attendre que quelqu’un propose quelque chose. Je n’en pouvais plus. Le regard fixé sur son dos, je demandai à pouvoir montrer ce que j’avais préparé expliquant qu’il s’agissait d’une sorte de cadeau pour m’avoir soutenue ses derniers jours. Je fis bien attention à la fixer dans les yeux en le disant. Il fallait qu’elle comprenne l’importance de cette chanson pour moi, elle devait le lire là où ça comptait : aux portes même de mon âme. 

Un sourire, une inspiration et je fermai les yeux, souhaitant chanter pour moi mais aussi pour elle. Toute mon émotion ne devait être dirigée que vers un seul endroit : son cœur. Il s’agissait de lui envoyer mes sentiments, de créer ce lien qui ne demandait qu’à s’épanouir à l’extérieur de moi et à nous unir pour ne faire plus qu’une. 

Je chantai la perte d’un amour oublié, l’attente d’une reconnaissance, l’envie de continuer à essayer. Je murmurai sur les larmes que j’avais versées, sur ce sourire qui me réchauffait mais surtout sur le rire que j’avais étouffé. Je ressentis ce désir enfoui, l’exposai aux yeux de tous et le dirigeai vers son origine. Je transmis mes craintes, mes peurs, mes envies. Je me découvris, nue de sentiments, capable d’exprimer l’amour que je portais à mon âme-sœur et ma crainte de la voir me rejeter. 

Je gérai alors d’ouvrir les yeux et de fixer mon regard sur le seul qui comptait. Je laissai l’émotion couler à l’intérieur de moi, nourrir mon désir d’elle et alimenter ma chanson. Je frappai la dernière note, vide et en même temps si remplie. Vide de toute crainte, de toute peur, remplie de son essence, de sa présence. Et il ne lui avait suffi que d’un regard pour sceller mon destin, notre futur. 

Silence. L’écho persistant de ma performance toujours dans l’air. La tension qui remplaça l’attente. Un corps chaud contre le mien. L’embrasement de chaque terminaison nerveuse. Et un objectif, le seul qui compte : Son regard dans le mien, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Fondu au noir, enchainer. Couper, c’est enregistré. Nous voilà de retour au départ. Là où tout ne fait que brûler et où nous sommes consumées par l’intensité du temps. 

\------  
Un côté chaud, l’autre mordu par le froid de la nuit. Un silence fictif, brisé par le ronronnement de machines et le bip régulier d’un cœur en état de marche. Deux corps cassés qui partagent le même lit : l’un en parfaite santé et l’autre légèrement plus abîmé. Parfois les fractures importantes ne sont pas celles que dissimulent les plâtres. L’inconscient s’occupera de panser les blessures qu’égoïste on choisit de garder pour soi jusqu’à l’instant qui nous rappellera celui ou celle aimé en silence. 

FIN


End file.
